


The Gift

by BadWolffe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: FLUFFY ONE SHOT - Ahsoka gives Captain Rex a prezzie.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Gift

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**The Gift**

“It’s just because” said Ahsoka smiling awkwardly at him.  
Rex eyed the brightly wrapped box that she had handed him. It sat in the palm of his hand.  
“A present?” he enquired “for me?”  
“Yeah Rexter, I saw it and thought you'd like it”  
He fidgeted a bit as he eyed the gift sceptically.  
“And it’s not going to explode like that cupcake you gave me last week?”  
His gravelly voice oozed with suspicion and disdain.  
“No Rex, I promise, and I’m sorry about the cake” she lied.  
He looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face, she could not help but smirk as she recalled that same face with cream and chocolate sprinkles splattered all over it.

Captain Rex and Commander Tano stood alone in the Gunship as the other Clones departed into the hanger, Ahsoka had touched his arm and held him back. Their voices were hushed in the small space as the distant noise of the hanger hummed in the background.

“And you have to admit, the cake did taste good” she continued.  
“What was left of it” he muttered.  
He brought the small box up to eye level to peer at it more closely.  
“It’s not going to explode Rex” she said folding her arms and smiling innocently at him,  
“Hmm” he grumbled “What is it?”  
“Well the usual procedure is to open it and find out” she quipped in response.  
His eyes flicked to meet hers and he let out a tired sigh as he stood up straight and lowered the box.  
“Is something gonna jump out at me?” he inclined his head “cos you know I hate that right?”  
“No exploding or jumping I promise” her innocent expression did nothing to put him at ease.  
“So you just got me a gift?”  
“Yes”  
“Out of the kindness of your heart”  
“Yes”  
“For no reason”  
“Yes”  
“Hmm”  
“You're one of my closest friends Rex and well…” she looked at him coyly “I’ve grown quite fond of you”  
He snorted.  
“And I know you feel the same way” she said ignoring him “so this is just a little something that I thought would show you how much you mean to me”  
“I see”  
“You’d see better if you opened it”  
He held her gaze for several moments, smiled ruefully at her and made to open the gift.  
“Ok, I’ll play” he said “but you stand close, if something is gonna get me I want it to get you too”  
“Anything you say Rexter” she smiled as she moved closer and hugged his upper arm affectionately.  
He gave her a quizzical look before turning his attention back to the gift.

They were interrupted by the beep on the com.  
“Ahsoka?” It was Anakin's voice.  
“Yes Master?” Ahsoka responded.  
“Is Rex with you?”  
“Yes”  
“Good I need you both on the bridge, another briefing I’m afraid, should be quick though”  
“On our way Master” she clicked the com off.  
“Oh well Rexter, duty calls.” She regarded her Captain thoughtfully for a moment. “You mustn’t show the gift to anyone Rex, it’s important.”  
He gave her a questioning look.  
“Just promise me Rex”  
He nodded and tucked the small gift into his helmet and followed her down the ramp of the Gunship.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rex sat on the side of his cot in his private quarters that his rank as Captain of the 501st afforded him.  
He was down to his blacks and his armour was stacked to one side. He bent down to remove Ahsoka’s gift from the inside of his helmet and sat back on the cot, turning the small gift over in his hands.

The door com beeped.  
“Enter” he said not looking up.  
“Hey Rex” came the familiar voice of Ahsoka Tano as the doors closed behind her. “Have you still not opened it?” she said incredulously, eyeing the gift.  
“Just about to Commander”  
She took a deep breath.  
“Good” she said anxiously as she sat down beside him. He flashed her one more smile and started to tear the paper away.

“It’s not much” she said as she watched him “it’s more what it represents really, and to be honest it’s kinda for both of us” she paused, uncertainty entering her voice “ya know, if you like it that is.”  
He flashed her a lopsided smile and put the wrapping paper on the small side table by his bed, then turned his attention to the small velvet box that had been inside. He let out a small sigh and opened the lid.  
Ahsoka bit her bottom lip as she watched him.  
The room was silent.  
She noted the soft blush that was now colouring his cheeks and it caused butterflies in her stomach.  
“Rex?” she said nervously.  
He looked at her and then back at the contents of the box, his mouth gaping open.

“Ahsoka …”  
“I know” she said as she laid her head on his shoulder whilst her hand rested on his thigh.“I thought we both deserved a break”  
He looked up at her again, a grin slowly spreading across his face.  
“Do you like it?” she asked softly.  
His grin broadened.  
“Yes” he breathed heavily.  
She squeezed his thigh.  
“You have no idea how relieved I am that you said that Rexter”  
“Ahsoka” he breathed again as he gently took the gift from the box and held it up.

**END**


End file.
